Señales
by Ame Winner
Summary: Para los que ven señales, en donde no las hay. Slash


Hay un capítulo con esa conversación, simplemente leí entre líneas.

Además, Sloan me agrada… tiene corazón debajo de toda esa pinta de galán.

_Advertencia: ¿Mark&Derek?, sentimientos no correspondidos._

* * *

><p><strong>Señales<strong>

Sí acaso alguien se tomara un momento para preguntárselo, Mark Sloan respondería que aquella era la peor semana de su vida.

El lunes por la mañana, con el espresso en mano y la charla de tres minutos mientras caminaban hacia el elevador, había tenido una inesperada pero reconfortante descarga de adrenalina que le permitió sonreír y ser el tipo encantador -más encantador que de costumbre- que incluso podía conquistar a cualquier enfermera en turno, aunque en lo habitual éstas le detestaran.

Sus cirugías fueron perfectas y ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar que la Plástica, su chica adorada, era más que rostros jóvenes, traseros redondos y pechos firmes.

Lamentablemente todo lo que sube, tarde o temprano tiene que bajar…

El miércoles por la tarde, el rumor llegó hasta él y Sloan comenzó a sentir ese peligroso vértigo de quien se ha dado cuenta, en el último minuto, de algo inevitable.

Estaba en una montaña rusa y no llevaba ninguna clase de seguridad, tampoco podía detener la caída libre ni las incontables vueltas que había para llegar al final; era sostenerse, contener la respiración y esperar lo mejor.

_Sobrevivir. _

Y él era un sobreviviente.

Había superado el acostarse con la esposa de su mejor amigo, ese gran y malsano error, había resistido al odio en esa mirada y los comentarios tajantes, a lo imposible que era estar en el mismo lugar los primeros días desde su traslado y luego… a las citas, y los acostones sin compromisos; a ese ir y venir indeciso y desesperante que, su mejor amigo, tenía en su vida sentimental.

Jamás lo aceptaría pero, Sloan comenzaba a pensar que la estabilidad no era tan mala ni asfixiante como él mismo la había pintado en muchas ocasiones.

El jueves y el viernes rumió su mal humor, fue cortante en todas y cada una de sus conversaciones y operó de manera impecable pero sin disfrutar lo que hacía; las enfermeras volvieron a odiarle y le importó tan poco como el malpasarse en las comidas o evitar a todo aquel que no fuera estrictamente necesario en su día.

Para el sábado, tenía un asqueroso dolor de cabeza que él mismo se había provocado. Incluso el minúsculo zumbido del elevador le daba la impresión de que estaban a punto de estallarle los tímpanos, claro… hasta que la puerta se abrió y esa persona entró.

La sensación de ir en el primer asiento de la montaña rusa regresó, y también la caída inevitable con la que su vida llegaría al final.

Aquellos eran los segundos entre el salirse de las vías y tocar el suelo…

–No me gusta –soltó de golpe, tras haber estado observando la espalda de Derek al estar un paso atrás de éste–. Lo siento amigo, tengo que decirte que no me gusta Rose.

–¿Por qué?...

–Ni siquiera duermes con ella, pero…

_¿Pero?,_ nada elocuente ni sarcástico pasó por su cabeza. Simplemente estaba en blanco y sentía, en el pecho, el mismo palpitar agitado de la primera vez que había operado sin la intervención de otros.

–Lo entendería si lo hicieras –añadió, cerrando su frase al aire.

Y a pesar de que Derek habló, dándole un par de razones, Sloan no le escuchó pero sí se precipitó a continuar; caía y no tenía un freno de mano para interponer y detenerse. _Contenerse, _en palabras más claras.

–Pensaba que íbamos a andar juntos, tú y yo –con arrolladora sinceridad, notó cuan obvio estaba siendo pero también lo torcidas que sonaban sus palabras.

–¿Acostarnos?

Derek sonrió y pareció muy cerca de reírse de Sloan, de todo ese momento, así que éste se replegó y saltó en su propia defensa.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó, con aire alarmado–. Esperé mientras estabas con Addison y luego con Meredith, pero ahora… tú y yo cazando chicas, saliendo todas las noches. ¿No lo imaginas?

–Acéptalo.

Derek giró hacia él y por un momento, cierto miedo invadió a Sloan pero lo ocultó detrás de media sonrisa y esa mirada arrolladora, tan suya.

–Si no estoy contigo, no eres bueno consiguiendo mujeres –la sonrisa Shepard coronó la frase, con palpable arrogancia.

–¡No es verdad! Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

_Siempre_, menos ahora.

Sloan hubiera suspirado de no saber que el otro se burlaría de su actitud, y es que él vivía en un pedestal pero por un momento se había bajado de éste para hablar con otro mortal, quien… curiosamente, seguía en su propio podio personal.

Todos los cirujanos, él incluido, tenían complejo de Dios.

–Hay mujeres por todas partes –añadió, con lo último de sinceridad que le quedaba para esa charla. Ser sincero era bueno, pasar la línea y ponerse vulnerable implicaba ser fastidiado hasta que el otro se cansara de hacer chistes a costillas suyas–. Pero, sólo habló con una persona.

_Contigo, _hubiera dicho.

Pero esa sonrisa, medio burlona y superior apareció.

A Derek le divertía la situación.

–Que dulce –exclamó Derek.

–Cállate.

Esa condescendencia le incomodaba, y lo hacía aún más el ver señales en donde no las había, el conservar ilusiones y el parchar su orgullo al volver sobre sus pasos y hablar como amigos.

–Es tierno y dulce –continuó el neurocirujano.

–Cállate –repitió, y por suerte el momento en el elevador no era eterno–. ¿Vas en serio con ella?

–No lo sé –Derek se encogió de hombros–, podría ser…

De mala gana, Sloan suspiró.

–De acuerdo –aceptó–, le daré una oportunidad.

–Buen chico.

Las puertas se abrieron y Derek abandonó el ascensor.

–Soy una peor persona desde que te conozco –Sloan replicó aquello, volviendo a recargarse en la pared.

–No tienes derecho, esa es mi frase…

Pero el tiempo se había acabado y Mark Sloan simplemente alcanzó a elevar la diestra a modo de despedida. Luego, estando sólo, golpeó la cabeza contra la pared una y dos veces…

_Idiota. _

Por ver señales en donde no había.

_Doblemente idiota._

Por nunca haber sido el cascaron vacío, vanidoso y egocéntrico que se había esforzado en convencer a todos que sí era. Por tener algo llamado sentimientos y dejar de Derek perjudicara su vida tranquila y relajada, llena de sexo casual y carente de compromisos. La cirugía plástica no era sólo rostros perfectos y cuestión de egos, también era más profunda y cambiaba la vida de la gente; ésta era, igual que él.

Para cuando la puerta volvió abrirse, Sloan llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y esa sonrisa encantadora que todos conocían.

Pero nadie preguntaba, nunca lo hacían…

Y él, era un sobreviviente.

**oOo**

* * *

><p>PD. Había un único fic de ellos en la sección en español, y le quise hacer compañía (no puedo creer que no haya más).<p> 


End file.
